Run Every Time
by movienerd1174
Summary: "Listen, Liv, you can run away all you want. That's okay, as long as one day you run to me." TUCKSON with a sprinkle of Cassidy. Set roughly a year after Chasing Theo.


**Hello, my loves! First of all, I want to start by saying IM SO SORRY this is not an update for Retro. A certain photo of M and Dean Winters (Cassidy) filming surfaced and created a plot bunny which my fellow tuckson fanatics on twitter fed into and I had to get it out.**

 **Ed is a tad OOC, but who can't love a hopeful, sappy Tucker. Poetic license is a wonderful thing :)**

* * *

With a grateful nod, Ed Tucker held out his hand as he accepted his change from the cashier. "See you tomorrow, captain." The older man offered with a slight accent.

A small smile cracked his normally stoic face as he shoved his morning paper under his arm. "Ravi, how many times have I told you? It's Ed. I retired over a year ago."

The man behind the counter shrugged and smiled shyly. "Old habits die hard... Ed."

"Don't I know it." Ed quipped, holding up his recently purchased nicotine gum before heading to the door. "See you in the morning."

The door chimed as he exited the corner store, the cool fall air beginning to stick around later into the day. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth before shoving the pack into the pocket of his dark green cargo jacket, his brown boots padding rhythmically against the old cement.

Since he retired he tried his best to put his observant nature to rest but as he rounded the corner onto W 85th street a certain voice peaked his interest. He couldn't make out individual words but he would recognize the tone and pitch anywhere.

Narrowing his eyes, he could just make out flash of chestnut brown hair and a blur of green as a couple argued on the sidewalk. And that's when he saw it, her face as she whipped around to stare down the man who would dare grab her like that.

Ed looked down the one way street, making sure there was no oncoming traffic before he sprinted across. He could see the moment her eyes focused on him as he came up behind the unknown man.

"Get your hands off of her." Ed growled lowly, as he grabbed the offender's elbow and pulled him away from her.

The shock was evident on Ed's features when he came face to face with none other than Brian Cassidy. Quickly, Ed's instincts took over and his acute mind began to assess the situation. Olivia in her work attire, her lieutenants badge on her hip with anger marring the features of her face. And Brian, looking like a child with his oversized suit and the guilt radiating from him.

Letting go of the other man's arm, Ed stepped in between the two. "What the hell are you thinking? Grabbing a woman like that, let alone your superior officer." Brian shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, his jaw tensing with restraint. "I think you should take a walk and cool down." He suggested, nodding towards the other side of the street.

Despite Ed's instruction, Brian reached an arm out towards Olivia. "Liv", he pleaded, his voice smaller than Ed has ever heard it.

Ed pressed a firm hand against the other man's chest and spoke, his voice low and deliberate. "Take a walk."

Sighing heavily through his nose, Brian looked from Olivia to Ed and back again before turning and walking away. Once he was out of ear shot, Ed turned around to face her.

Her hair fell in a curtain covering her face as she looked down at her heeled boots shuffling against the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was pure gravel as he watched her fidget in front of him.

"Fine", she answered curtly, continuing to avoid his gaze.

"Hey", he said softly, laying a firm hand on her shoulder. Flicking her hair to the side, she reluctantly looked up at him and his heart clenched when he saw the unshed tears that littered her lash line.

Sympathy flooded his blue eyes and she quickly looked away, pursing her lips in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. "You can go now, Ed." She sniffled indifferently as she hurriedly wiped under her eyes. "I don't need you to always save me."

She knew her words stung him but she did her best to not show the guilt that was rising inside of her. Hurt flickered in his eyes but they never lost their warmth or concern. "I'm not leaving you alone with him." He stated surely, glancing down the block at Brian who was leaning against a garden fence with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"I think you may have forgotten but I can handle myself." She scoffed, the corners of her lips turning up in the slightest.

His hardened face cracked as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh I haven't forgotten. I'm not leaving for his sake." He stated matter of factly, nodding towards the other man.

A lull washed over them and Olivia could sense the wheels turning in his head as he looked down at his feet. "We're not together, if that's what you're wondering." she offered and his wide, questioning eyes shot to hers. "Brian and I." She clarified, shoving her hands in her back pockets causing her chest to stick out just that much more.

He gave her a slow nod, his eyes acute. "I didn't...", He began, motioning towards the other man.

"Yes, you did." She cut him off with a small smirk. "You forget how well I know you, Tucker."

The corner of his pink lips perked up as his eyebrows rose, more lines marking his forehead than she remembered. He moved to lean against the garden fence and folded his arms across his chest. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Sighing, she mirrored his position and began...

* * *

 _"I honestly don't understand why she fights it." Olivia said as she accepted her coffee from over the counter. "Carisi may be a little green but it's clear as day that he cares about her and Jessie."_

 _Shrugging, Brian accepted his change from the worker and shoved it into his pants pocket. "Some people are just hard headed especially when it comes to things like that and Rollins is one of them." He said as the worker handed him his coffee. "And I hate to say it, Liv, but you are too."_

 _Reaching the fixings counter, she turned to him with a slack jaw. "What is that supposed to mean, Bri?"_

 _A cocky smirk pulled his lips and he poured cream into the cup. "Someone gets close to you and you run. Every time." He explained, stirring his drink._

 _She huffed as she focused on her coffee in front of her. "That's not true."_

 _"Yes it is." He scoffed light heartedly. "Happened with me but I can understand that. We didn't want the same things but Tucker..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "You messed that one up."_

 _After over a year, Olivia still tensed at the mention of his name. It's not that she didn't think about him, she thought about him everyday but to hear someone else mention her stopped her in her tracks. "You have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, her voice a low rumble._

 _He cocked his head to the side and gave her a pointed look, his eyes smiling. "C'mon, Liv, I've known you for almost 20 years and I think you forget that I worked with Tucker at IAB." He quipped, as he reached the doorway to the coffee shop and held it open for her. "On paper you guys shouldn't have worked but you did."_

 _Olivia looked at him incredulously from her place on the sidewalk as he caught up with her. "And how do you know that?"_

 _"He tried to hide it from me. Your relationship." He explained, rubbing a hand against his rough cheek as they walked. "But I saw the picture of you and your kid on his desk. I heard him make those goodnight calls to Noah when he was held late. He took you to Paris, for Christ's sake."_

 _Stopping short, her body went rigid as he walked passed her. He noticed the change in her gait and turned to face her. "Are you saying that everything was my fault?" She asked, her voice small as she stared at him with disbelief._

 _Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head as he chose his words carefully. "All I'm saying is, from where I was standing I couldn't see him ever wanting to leave you." Guilt washed over him as he saw the hurt evident on her face. "Look, Liv, when things get serious you run. It's not your fault, it's just a... fatal flaw."_

 _Olivia could feel the anger rising against the back of her neck like a white hot heat as tears prickled the corners of her eyes. She looked down at the coffee cup shaking in her hand, trying to will her brain to regain control of her nerves._

 _"Liv", he croaked, stepping forward with an outstretched hand._

 _Shaking her head, she took a step back as if she had been burned. Her eyes met his, a raging fire burning behind them. "Go to hell." She seethed._

 _Brian hung his head and sighed as Olivia brushed passed him and took off down the street. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she tried to rid her mind of the swirling thoughts as she slammed her coffee into the nearest garbage can._

 _"Wait up", she heard his hoarse voice call from behind her._

 _Sighing, she held up a hand as she continued to walk away. "Brian, for once just take a hint and leave me alone."_

 _Matching her stride, he finally caught up to her and grabbed her upper arm. When her head whipped around he could feel the anger radiating from her sharp brown eyes._

 _Before he could say anything to redeem himself, he heard the loud footsteps coming up behind and the recognition flash on her face..._

* * *

"Brian would never act maliciously." Olivia resolved as she maintained her defensive stance, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes cast downward. "Especially towards me. I was just trying to get away from him which is apparently my M.O."

Pushing off the fence, he moved to stand in front of her. "You need to stop beating yourself up over what happened between us." He said, his low voice gruff as he looked at her from under his brow bone.

"That's easier said than done." She laughed humorlessly. He had been making a conscious effort to keep a physical distance between them but he couldn't help himself any longer.

Taking a step closer to her, Ed placed his hands on her shoulders at the juncture where they met her neck. Her breath hitched, the shock that ran through her body as his skin met hers was a welcome sensation. "I don't blame you." He admitted, his voice barely a whisper as his thumb rubbed along the skin at the side of her neck.

She had spent a year imagining him saying those words but to actually hear them be spoken was overwhelming. "Ed..." she croaked, intaking a sharp breath before pursuing her lips.

Before she could continue, Ed interrupted her. "I'm not gonna lie, that night broke my heart." He began, his right hand leaving her shoulder to cover the left side of his chest. "But then I looked at the bigger picture. I have known you for over fifteen years and something always brings you back into my life." A look of wonder crossed Olivia's face as she watched him explain. Shaking his head lightly, he chuckled at how ridiculous he sounded. "I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I really do think we have fate on our side. How do you explain running into each other today?"

"Chance?" Olivia shrugged. She always tried to keep a rational mind, but seeing this hopeful side of Tucker made her heart race.

He shook his head with a wistful smirk. "I gotta believe it's something more." He stated before he paused and pressed his lips together. "How cruel could life be to wait fifty years to bring you to and then just take you away?"

"Ed", she breathed, taking his hand from the side of her neck and holding it in between hers.

He know he probably sounded crazy but he had to have something to hold onto. "Listen, Liv, you can run away all you want. That's okay, as long as one day you run to me."

Her large brown eyes flooded with tears as she looked up at him. A smirk pulled one side of his lips as he wiped a rogue tear from her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Take care of yourself, Olivia Benson." He rasped, mirroring his words from so many months ago.

Nodding, he gave her hands a squeeze before turning to leave. She felt his rough hand slip from between her soft ones and she felt a sudden loss clench around her heart. She watched as he retreated down the street, his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat and his head slightly hung.

Ed was halfway home when he felt his phone buzzing in the pocket of his jeans. Pulling his cell out, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Olivia name lighting up the screen.

Opening the text message, he couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face.

 _I'm in the mood to go for a run, you free tomorrow night? X_

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! That review button looks mighty enticing, doesn't it? *smirk***


End file.
